Haben wir nicht etwas vergessen? Part 1
by Trory
Summary: Manchmal geschehen im Leben Dinge, die man nicht planen kann. Wie wird Kate sich verhalten, wenn sie herausfindet, dass Tony ihr eine Lüge aufgetischt hat, die nun einige Folgen mit sich zieht?


**Titel:** Haben wir nicht etwas vergessen? Part 1

**Rating:** Für alle Altersklassen

**Pairing:** Tate

**Inhalt:** Manchmal geschehen im Leben Dinge, die man nicht planen kann. Wie wird Kate sich verhalten, wenn sie herausfindet, dass Tony ihr eine Lüge aufgetischt hat, die nun einige Folgen mit sich zieht?

**Wichtig:** Das Zitat ist erfunden! In der Serie hat es dieses nie gegeben! Bitte beachtet das. Zeitlich ist der One-Shot etwa Mitte der 2. Staffel einzuordnen!

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene an der FF kein Geld und mir gehört nur diese Idee. Der Rest gehört nicht mir.

//

//

„Schwör es, DiNozzo!"

„Okay, okay. Ich schwöre es"

„Schwör auf deine Männlichkeit"

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Ich schwöre auf meine Männlichkeit, dass nichts passiert ist, Kate! Zufrieden?"

//

Dieser verdammte Idiot! Kate schäumte vor Wut, als sie sich mit schnellen Schritten dem Großraumbüro näherte. Eigentlich hätte sie sich ja denken können, dass Tony ihr damals nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Wieso war sie nicht so schlau gewesen und hatte daran gedacht? Nein, Caitlin hatte ihm stattdessen geglaubt und jetzt musste sie mit den Folgen leben. Und diese waren nicht unbedingt klein. Mit so etwas hatte die Agentin nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. DiNozzo würde etwas zu hören bekommen, wenn sie ihn sah. Oh ja, in diesem Moment war Kate mit Sicherheit sein größter Alptraum. Und das nicht nur wegen der Nachricht, die sie ihm gleich überbringen würde. Kate wusste sehr genau, dass diese Sache zu den Dingen gehörte, die der Senior Agent fürchtete.

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten sich mit einem leisen ‚Pling' und Kate betrat das Büro. Für einen winzigen Moment blieb sie stehen und sah sich um. Wunderlicherweise war Tony schon hier und saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Auch Tim war bereits hier und ging scheinbar schon seiner Arbeit nach. Dann war sie heute wohl die letzte. Kate kräuselte ihre Lippen und seufzte. Auch das war allein DiNozzos Schuld! Ohne ihn und seine verdammte Lügerei würde es ihr morgens nicht so schlecht gehen. Sie würde sich keine Gedanken über ihr weiteres Leben machen müssen und darüber, wie sie wegen dieser gewissen Sache verfahren wollte. Das fiel Caitlin sehr schwer. Sie hatte noch keine Entscheidung getroffen, konnte aber sagen, dass DiNozzos Wort nicht zählte. Was er wollte, war unwichtig. Immerhin war er selbst dafür verantwortlich, dass es erst soweit gekommen war und deswegen würde er ihre Entscheidung respektieren müssen.

Kate atmete tief ein und ging dann weiter zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Tony würdigte sie mit keinem weiteren Blick und genauso wenig grüßte sie ihn. „Morgen, Tim", rief sie in seine Richtung und schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln. Gedankenverloren nahm die dunkelhaarige Agentin auf ihrem Stuhl platz und starrte den Monitor an. Eben hatte sie vor Wut kaum noch geradeaus sehen können und jetzt war sie nachdenklich. Ob das während der nächsten Monate öfter so sein würde? Wirklich viele Gedanken hatte Caitlin sich noch nicht gemacht und Bücher würde sie erst lesen, wenn sie sich dafür entschieden hatte. Falls das passieren würde. Der neugierige Blick von Tony entging ihr nicht. Wollte er wirklich, dass sie ihn hier und jetzt zur Schnecke machte? Mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen richtete sie ihren Blick auf ihren Kollegen, sagte dabei aber immer noch kein Wort.

„Bist du mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, Katie?", fragte Anthony DiNozzo und musterte Kate bei diesen Worten. „Du siehst irgendwie blass aus...", fügte er hinzu und sah sie dann für einen Moment sogar besorgt an. Für gewöhnlich hatte Kate doch zumindest etwas Farbe im Gesicht. Jetzt sah sie aber schrecklich blass aus und irgendwie auch nachdenklich.

Caitlin presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und stand dann langsam auf. „Nein, ich bin nicht mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden", erwiderte sie, während sie zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber ging. Sie stellte sich vor Tony und sah ihn dabei wieder wütend an. Die Wut war zurück und was Kate ihm jetzt sagen würde, würde sicher nicht so einfach an ihm vorbei gehen. Ganz sicher nicht. „Willst du mir nicht irgendetwas beichten, DiNozzo?", fragte sie und lehnte sich etwas zu ihm; blickte ihm in die Augen. Nein, Tony würde das ganz sicher nicht gestehen.

Anthony sah nicht wirklich verwirrt aus. Für einen Moment glitzerte Wissen und Angst in seinen Augen. Angst davor, dass Kate es vielleicht doch herausgefunden hatte? Ja, ganz sicher. Und dennoch schien er zu hoffen, dass dem nicht so war. „Nein", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken und Kate sah, wie er nervös schluckte. Von wegen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte.

„Du verdammter Idiot!", fauchte Kate und funkelte ihn äußerst sauer an. Gott, sie wusste nicht, wann sie in ihrem Leben zuletzt so wütend gewesen war. Auch auf DiNozzo hatte sie noch nie so eine gigantische Wut im Bauch gehabt. Und er hatte sich ja doch schon einiges geleistet, was Caitlin auf die Palme gebracht hatte. All diese Dinge waren aber nichts im Vergleich zudem, was er jetzt wieder angestellt hatte. Mit seinen Sprüchen und Bemerkungen konnte sie umgehen und wusste, dass sie die nicht zu ernst nehmen durfte. Aber in dem Fall war das nicht ganz so einfach. Dieses Problem löste sich nicht so einfach in Luft auf und genau das war ja die ganze Tragik an der Sache.

„Was habe ich angestellt, Kate?", wollte DiNozzo wissen und sah sie beinahe vollkommen ruhig an. Caitlin konnte nicht fassen, wie ruhig er reagierte. In ihr brodelte alles und jeden Moment würde alles nur noch schlimmer werden. Egal was Tony jetzt auch noch sagte, er konnte es nicht mehr verhindern. Kate musste ihrer Wut freien Lauf lassen und dafür war niemand besser geeignet als Tony selbst.

„Du hast gelogen!", schrie sie und packte ihn dann blitzschnell an der Krawatte, die er heute trug. Das Muster war eher ungewöhnlich, passte dafür aber ziemlich perfekt zu ihm. Jetzt konnte sie tatsächlich Angst und auch Überraschung in seinen Augen erkennen. Gut, mit so etwas hatte er ganz sicher nicht gerechnet. Sie waren im Büro und Tony hatte deswegen wohl angenommen, dass ihm nichts passieren konnte. Er konnte froh sein, dass Kate ihn nicht erwürgen wollte. Kate kniff ihre Augen zusammen und sah Tony abwartend an.

Dieser gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich und blickte seine Kollegin weiterhin ziemlich überrascht an. Und mit jeder Sekunde etwas nervöser. Kate sah, wie seine Augen versuchten Blickkontakt zu Tim aufzunehmen, aber da sie vor ihm stand, hatte er da sowieso keine besonders gute Chance. „Ähm wann genau habe ich gelogen? Weißt du...wenn ich ehrlich bin, mache ich das öfters", murmelte Tony und versuchte ein Grinsen aufzusetzen. Dieses misslang ihm jedoch kläglich.

Oh dieser...unsagbare Idiot! Kate wusste schon, dass er öfters log, aber wollte er ihr erzählen, dass er sich an dieses eine Mal nicht erinnern konnte? Vermutlich war das für Tony auch nur irgendeine normale Lüge gewesen; nichts Besonderes. Enttäuschung mischte sich zu der Wut und Kate zog sie Krawatte - unabsichtlich - etwas fester zusammen. Tony würgte und sie löste ihren Griff sofort wieder etwas. Diesen Gefallen würde sie ihm nicht tun. Caitlin wollte noch so einiges von ihm wissen und falls sie sich dafür entschied, würde er sich auch nicht so einfach vor seiner Verantwortung drücken können.

„Vor etwa zwei Monaten. Kannst du dich erinnern, DiNozzo? Du hast es geschworen, verdammt! Geschworen..." Das letzte Wort hauchte Kate und schloss kurz ihre Augen. Tony löste in ihr so unheimlich viele verschiedene Gefühle aus und gerade in diesem Augenblick fiel es der Agentin sehr schwer, diese auseinander zu halten oder sich auf eines zu konzentrieren. Wieso konnte Tony nicht etwas ehrlicher sein? Wieso hatte er in dieser speziellen Sache nicht ehrlicher sein können? Ob ihm bewusst war, was er angerichtet hatte? Natürlich, Kate war nicht unschuldig, aber sie war nicht diejenige, die sich an alles erinnern konnte.

Kaum dass Kate ihren Satz beendet hatte, schien Tony zu begreifen. Einerseits, dass er wohl wirklich ertappt worden war und zum anderen, dass sie darüber auch mehr als nur wütend war. Er wurde einen winzigen Tick blasser und sah sie nervös an. „Verdammt", stieß er hervor und räusperte sich. „Ich erinnere mich...lass mich erklären, Kate...", bat er. Doch Kate schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Eine Erklärung brauchte sie wirklich nicht mehr. Sie wusste, dass er gelogen hatte und deswegen er es gemacht hatte, war ihr auch egal.

„Es ist mir ziemlich egal, weswegen du gelogen hast", fauchte sie und beugte sich weiter zu ihm, um ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern zu können. „Du hättest wenigstens nachdenken können. Oder an die Verhütung denken sollen. Vielleicht beides, aber mir ist bewusst, dass das zuviel für dein Gehirn ist", flüsterte sie und entfernte sich etwas von seinem Gesicht, um in seine Augen sehen zu können. Kate wollte wissen, ob er es erahnte und ja, seine Reaktion interessierte sie natürlich auch sehr.

Ein Vampir war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Agent. Mit einem Mal wich sämtliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht und auch zu Atmen schien er nicht mehr. Das Entsetzen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und Caitlin konnte die Rädchen in seinem Hirn beinahe arbeiten sehen. Tony ahnte, was er mit seiner Lüge angestellt hatte. Er war nicht nur beim Lügen ertappt worden. Anthony öffnete seinen Mund, versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber es glich keinem Ton, den Kate schon einmal gehört hatte. „Was?", fragte er mit einer nervösen und viel zu hohen Stimme.

Kate lächelte nicht, als sie ihm in die Augen sah und ihren Griff dabei etwas lockerte. „Herzlichen Glückwünsch, DiNozzo", hauchte sie und fuhr dann fort. „Du wirst Vater. Du hast gelogen und nicht daran gedacht, dass du mich geschwängert haben könntest", murmelte sie und ließ ihn dann abrupt los. Es machte sie nicht nur wütend. Irgendwie war sie auch enttäuscht von Tony. Caitlin konnte so schwer sagen, was sie für ihn empfand, aber jetzt würde es nur noch schwieriger werden. Und Kate wusste nicht, ob ihr das gefallen sollte. DiNozzo saß einfach nur da und starrte sie an. Was? Hoffte er etwa, dass er gleich aus einem Alptraum aufwachen würde?

Auf einmal lachte er nervös und sah sie beinahe flehend an. „Das ist ein Witz, richtig Kate?", vermutete er und sah sie eindringlich an. Ein Teil von ihm schien wirklich zu hoffen, dass Kate ihm nur einen gewaltigen Schrecken einjagen wollte, weil sie die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte. Wenn die Sache nicht so ernst wäre, könnte sie vielleicht sogar lachen. Aber nur vielleicht und da Caitlin mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass sie DiNozzo nicht auf den Arm nahm, gelang es ihr nicht.

„Nein", versicherte sie ihm trocken und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, um sich dann ihre Handtasche zu schnappen und etwas in dieser zu suchen. DiNozzo brauchte wirklich erst einen Beweis? Diesen konnte er gerne haben. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, ging sie wieder zu Tony hinüber und legte ein kleines, quadratisches Bild vor ihm auf den Schreibtisch. Ein Ultraschallbild - von dem Baby, welches Kate unter ihrem Herzen trug. DiNozzos größte Angst hatte sich erfüllt. Doch vermutlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet Caitlin diejenige sein würde. Und sie noch weniger. „Es ist mein voller ernst."

Jemand schrie und ein lautes Krachen war zu hören. Verwirrt blickte Kate sich um. Auf einmal war alles um sie herum dunkel und sie musste sich erst wieder orientieren. Wo war sie auf einmal? Vor wenigen Sekunden war sie noch im Büro gewesen und jetzt...wo war sie? Mit einem Stirnrunzeln musste Kate feststellen, dass sie in einem weichen Bett lag - ihrem Bett. Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet ihr, dass es kurz nach 3 Uhr morgens war. Als sie ihren Blick auf das Fenster richtete, konnte sie gerade noch den Blitz vorbeizucken sehen. Scheinbar gewitterte es. Das würde den lauten Knall erklären. Und dann wurde ihr bewusst, wer geschrieen hatte. Sie selbst!

Caitlin lag in ihrem Bett und sie war definitiv allein. Was war das dann gewesen? Ein Traum? Nachdenklich ließ sie ihre rechte Hand zu ihrem Bauch wandern, als sie sich an die Details des Traumes erinnerte. Oh mein Gott. Das hatte sie nicht wirklich geträumt, oder etwa doch? Ihre Hand wanderte über ihren Bauch, aber es war Schwachsinn. Sie hatte nie mit DiNozzo geschlafen, würde nie mit ihm schlafen und schwanger war sie nun wirklich nicht. Das konnte sie sogar mit vollkommener Sicherheit sagen. Immerhin hatte sie ihre Tage erst vor einer Woche gehabt. Daran konnte sie sich gut erinnern. Auch, weil DiNozzo während dieser Zeit immer wieder Anspielungen machte. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen! Nur ein Traum.

Kate setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihre dunklen Haare. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war ihr dieser Traum verdammt peinlich. Was wollte ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr damit nur sagen? Ein Traumdeuter würde aus diesem lachhaften Alptraum etwas verdammt Wichtiges machen. Oh ja. So jemand würde ihr verklickern wollen, dass ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr da etwas sagen wollte; dass sie sich heimlich einfach nur nach DiNozzo sehnte und ein Kind von ihm wollte. Belustigt über diesen Gedanken schüttelte die Agentin ihren Kopf und seufzte. So etwas wollte sie sicher nicht. DiNozzo war der größte Playboy, den es in Washington DC gab. Nein, von ihm wollte sie sicher keinen Sex und noch weniger ein Kind.

Es gab für diesen eigenartigen Traum eine ganz leichte und schlüssige Erklärung. Seufzend ließ Kate sich in ihrem Bett nach hinten auf die weichen Kissen fallen und schloss ihre Augen. Eins konnte sie jetzt mit Sicherheit sagen. Abbys Cocktails hatten es gewaltig in sich und ab heute würde sie bei diesen vorsichtiger sein. Vor allem würde sie nie wieder so viele davon trinken. Jawohl, die Cocktails von Abby waren Schuld! Zufrieden mit dieser Erklärung rollte Kate sich zusammen, aber bevor sie wieder im Land der Träume versinken konnte, dachte sie noch einmal über ihren Traum nach. Moment. Hatte DiNozzo heute im Büro nicht genau diese Krawatte aus ihrem Traum getragen?

Das war lächerlich! Es war einfach nur eine scheußliche Krawatte gewesen und deswegen hatte Kate in ihrem Traum jetzt dieses traumatische Erlebnis verarbeitet! Zusammen mit den Cocktails erklärte sich so einfach alles. Caitlin hatte nur geträumt; sie hatte nie mit Tony geschlafen und schwanger war sie auch nicht. Endlich legte sie den Traum in einem dunklen Teil von ihrem Kopf ab und schlief wieder ein.

//

**THE END**

//**  
**


End file.
